The Insatiable Queen
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Pregnancy is more fun than you think. Maybe...too much? Rated M for a hopelessly horny Queen and smut (KingxQueen)


**A.N. **Okay here it is…It's a prompt and an anon wanted "the king and queen doing it while the queen's pregnant" and "screaming orgasm". I'm sorry. Really. This is probably the worst piece of shit that was ever written (my first one was better). Warnings: nsfw, ooc-ness (though you can blame the pregnancy for it^^) Okay here it comes…

**The Insatiable Queen**

King Akðar awoke in the middle of the night, when something — or rather someone — rubbed against him. Again. He was beyond exhausted and wanted to ignore it, but she was persistent. "Go back to sleep…", he mumbled sleepily to his wife. "But the sky's awake.", she said seductively into his ear and continued her ministrations. Since the first day she was pregnant, she became insatiable. In more ways than one. "We have a meeting tomorrow morning." He tried to reason why they should sleep now instead of…doing this again.

Well…yeah, making love to a pregnant woman was great, but she didn't know when to stop. She was extremely insatiable! She came to him even during the day. Akðar presumed that if they weren't king and queen, they'd probably stay in bed day and night. Wow, he was glad to be king. "I don't care.", said Iðunn. "You want me to sleep, right? So just give me what I want."

"And what if I don't" She's already turning him on again, but he loved to tease her. "Then I'll bug you the whole night. I'm your queen, so do what I say."

"But I'm the king. You should do what _I _say.", he argued, while Iðunn grumbled. "No. The queen's always right. I'm in charge here, so do what I say." She's becoming more frustrated with every second that past and she knew that he did this on purpose. Akðar jumped slightly, when Iðunn suddenly bit his neck. She's always doing this when she became very impatient. And now that she's pregnant, she did this more frequently and marked him all the time.

He was really glad that his uniform covered his neck. "Impatient, aren't we?", he teased, while Iðunn growled softly. She never did this before she was pregnant. Now she was eating the weirdest things — and even more chocolate than before — had mood swings and don't forget that if it weren't for their duties, they'd probably have sex all day and night long. And she was rougher when it came to that, too. Even if this was tiring right now, he kinda feared that this'll go away when she gave birth.

"I know you want it." Said the queen, when she touched his rock hard cock. Yeah, he did and he couldn't deny it anymore. And he needed to ensure that she'll sleep through the night, or she'll wake him up again. "You're evil you know that?" Akðar just felt her grin against his skin. Then he pushed her on the mattress and hovered above her. Iðunn stared at him with dark, lust-filled eyes, waiting for him to do something. Normally this was quite a rare sight but now he saw it regularly. Not that he was complaining…

He leaned down, but before he could do anything — like kissing her breast — she spoke. "I'm not in the mood for teasing." He knew she wasn't, but it didn't mean that he'll listen to her. "Akðar.", she said warningly and glared at him. She knew exactly what he wanted to do and if he dared to tease her right now, he could go to hell for all she cared. He just kissed her pouting mouth and grinned. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Go to hell." Man, she was always so angry when she was sexually frustrated. Pregnancy was more fun than he expected. Iðunn had never swore so much before and the pregnancy made her increasingly cuter and sexier with every second. "What do you want? Shall I go to hell or give you release?", he asked teasingly, while Iðunn narrowed her eyes. "You know, you're really cute when you're like this." She just rolled her eyes. He didn't want to let her wait any longer and let one hand wander over her body. Over her still small breast — which he loved! —, her chest, over she small bump on her stomach, until he reached his destination.

Iðunn moaned, when he finally touched her where she needed him most. Akðar hadn't done anything until now and she was already dripping wet. She became louder when he rubbed circles over her clit with his thump. Then he teased her entrance with his index and middle finger, ignoring the way she buckled her hips to force his fingers inside her. "Akðar…", she half moaned, half growled. The king decided to not torture her any longer and thrust the two fingers inside her, muffling her loud moan by kissing her. Iðunn kissed eagerly back, buckling her hips all the while, matching his rhythm. Just when he felt a stabbing pain on his back, he realized that she dug her nails into his back.

He picked up his pace and it didn't take long for her to come undone. He kept moving his finger a few seconds, before he pulled his fingers out. "Feeling better?", he asked her then. Iðunn just wailed at the loss of contact. "More.", she demanded, her eyes still hazy and full of lust. "As you wish, my love.", he whispered in her ear as he positioned himself between her legs. He could tell that she was in a good mood again. She was a bit more patient now and she also looked at him more lovingly. Both of them moaned when he pushed himself into her dripping wet core. Her inner walls clenched and unclenched around him, bringing him closer and he didn't even have the chance to move yet. "Could you please stop that?" Iðunn grinned teasingly and then her walls clenched even tighter around him. "You're mean."

"Just because I'm taking revenge for the teasing earlier?" Pregnant women were evil. Sexy as hell, but just as evil. Then he pulled almost completely out of her and thrust back in. Iðunn moaned loudly, when he repeated this action over and over again, feeling her second climax approaching. The queen wrapped her legs around his to push him to push him deeper inside her. And again she dug her nails in his back, while Akðar leaned down and began to nibble and bite on her neck and shoulder, marking her, claiming her once again as his. His queen. His one and only. Iðunn's moans became louder when he bit hard into the flesh of her neck and shoulder, his hands roaming over her body all the while.

The king thrust one more time and send his wife over the edge. She screamed his name when she came and Akðar muffled it by kissing her again. Her walls clenched painfully tight around him and that was enough to make him cum, too, shooting all hos seed into her womb. Akðar kept moving in her as they both rode out their orgasms and eventually stopped. They lay there for a few seconds, breathless, before he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. "May I sleep now?", asked the king and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Iðunn snuggled up against him and sighed. "Hmmm, you may.", she replied. She sounded extremely satisfied and happy. "I love you.", whispered Akðar and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, too…", she mumbled back when she finally fell asleep. Akðar fell asleep right after her.


End file.
